


Caught Me Off Guard

by heterochromer



Series: Perks of being an asshole [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Slash, a bit swearing, alternative reality, jangan terpengaruh dengan judul, post-GotG, timeline ngacak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterochromer/pseuds/heterochromer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jadi, apa kesimpulan yang kita dapat dari pembicaraan ini?” Natasha menatap layar dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa. “Captain America jatuh cinta pada Star-Lord?”</p><p>Rocket mengangkat bahunya santai. “Entahlah. Tapi kami janji akan memulangkan Captain America kalian,” katanya sebelum menyeringai. “Ngomong-ngomong, kalian harus melihat betapa seksinya Peter Quill kami sampai-sampai Kapten kalian jatuh cinta padanya.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Me Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Aku menulis ini saat sedang mabok Pietro Maximoff(?). Enggak deng. Abis re-watching GotG dan pas buka tumblr ada editan Rogers x Quill di dashboard. Kampret banget.
> 
> Sepertinya ini Steve Rogers x Peter Quill pertama di AO3. Err... Aku harap sih enggak. Dan semoga fic ini gak semabok authornya lol.

Seorang Steve Rogers tahu rasanya dibekukan selama bertahun-tahun itu tidak menyenangkan.

Steve Rogers tahu rasanya mengalami mimpi-mimpi buruk dan tak bisa terbangun untuk mengakhirinya itu tidak menyenangkan.

Dia tahu rasanya menjadi seorang pahlawan saat perang berlangsung dengan luka tertoreh di sana-sini itu tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak ada yang menyenangkan di kehidupannya yang dihabiskan sebagai seorang prajurit.

Menyenangkan adalah ketika ia bisa bertemu anggota Avengers lainnya, berteman dengan mereka meski mereka tidak begitu bersahabat ketika pertama ia bertemu dengan mereka. Dan Steve juga menikmati kehidupan modern saat ini, meski terkadang otaknya masih sulit mencerna. Itu semua menyenangkan, cukup menyenangkan. Tapi hanya itu yang menyenangkan di kehidupannya.

Sebelum saat ini.

“—Sudah kubilang! Dia akan bangun begitu mendengar ini!”

Suara seorang pria menyambut telinganya, membuat Steve berusaha menggerakan badannya kembali. Berhasil. Dia bisa bergerak. Apa yang terjadi?

“Hentikan perbuatan bodohmu, Peter! Kita tidak tahu dia ini makhluk apa, dan bagaimana kalau dia menyerang?”

“Dia ini makhluk bumi, sama sepertiku! Yah, dengan badan sedikit lebih kekar dan sebuah pelindung di tangan. Lihatlah corak pakaiannya! Corak bendera Amerika!”

“Apa Amerika itu hewan?”

“Aku adalah Groof.”

Ketika Steve berhasil memaksa kelopak matanya untuk terbuka, pandangan matanya secara samar menangkap beberapa spektrum warna merah gelap—hampir cokelat—tengah mengelilinginya. Lama-lama bercampur dengan gradasi cokelat, hijau, biru, dan lainnya.

Dan Steve tahu dia sedang tidak berada di tempat ia dibekukan dulu. Atau bahkan di Menara Stark. Dia sudah berada di tempat yang lain. Yang jelas asing baginya.

“Hei,” sebuah suara menyapanya. Steve pun bangkit untuk duduk dan menoleh, menemukan seorang pria berambut cokelat tengah menatapnya. “Namaku Peter Quill. Siapa namamu?”

Tenggorokan Steve terasa kering, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk berbicara. “Steve Rogers.”

“Steve Rogers... Aku akan mencari soal dirinya di sebuah benda tipis bernama komputer ini. Kau tahu, bumi ternyata tidak sekuno yang kukira,” dan ketika Steve berbalik, dia menemukan seekor rakun tengah terpaku di sebuah benda tipis yang menyala—seperti versi ajaib dari komputer yang bernama laptop kalau tidak salah. “Astaga Quill, dia melihatku seperti tengah melihat hantu!”

“Siapapun juga akan menganggapmu hantu. Hewan yang bisa bicara? Di Bumi tidak ada itu,” suara seorang wanita terdengar. Steve menoleh dan menemukan seorang wanita tengah menatapnya. Wanita itu normal—jika saja tubuhnya tidak berwarna hijau seperti Hulk. “Oh baiklah, namaku Gamora dan aku ini adalah makhluk yang kau anggap alien.”

Oke, semuanya terasa janggal bagi Steve.

Yang terakhir ia ingat, ia sedang menyelesaikan misinya bersama anggota Avengers yang lainnya di sebuah daerah di Jerman. Refleks Steve meraba telinganya, mencari _intercom_ yang selalu dikenakannya saat tengah bertugas. Dan benda tersebut sudah tidak ada.

“Mencari ini?” sebuah tangan besar terjulur ke arahnya, _intercom_ -nya tergeletak di sana. Pria berbadan besar dengan warna abu-abu agak biru (lagi-lagi mengingatkannya pada Hulk). Jika saja Steve masih hidup di masa lalu, mungkin dia sudah langsung menyambar tamengnya dan menghajar semua _makhluk_ yang ada di sini. Steve langsung mengambilnya dan kembali menggunakannya. Sialan, benda itu sudah rusak.

Tapi dia pernah melawan pasukan alien aneh yang dipimpin oleh adik Thor, Loki. Rasanya empat makhluk di hadapannya masih normal-normal saja.

Sulur tanaman berkambium menjalar di depan wajah Steve. “Aku adalah Groof.”

Ralat, lima.

Pria yang ia ketahui bernama Peter Quill itu menyerahkan segelas air putih ke arahnya, Steve menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung meneguknya. “Sepertinya dia habis mengalami perang dan semacamnya. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak punya ide mengapa Drax mengangkutnya ke pesawat ini,” gumamnya sambil menatap Steve dengan tatapan tajam. _Kurang ajar_ , batin Steve. Cara Quill menatapnya mengingatkan Steve pada Stark. “Ada data soal dia?”

“Tentu ada, aku menemukannya. Dia adalah Captain America, _Super Soldier, First Avenger_. Avengers adalah regu penyelamat bumi,” ajaib, musang yang satu itu benar-benar bisa bicara. Steve hanya bisa memicingkan matanya. “Atau bagi kita, _Guardians of the Earth_. Versi Bumi untuk kita. Quill, dia saudara jauhmu.”

“Aku adalah Groot.”

Steve akhirnya memilih untuk membuka suara. “Ada yang bisa jelaskan aku berada di mana?” tanyanya, tetap berusaha tenang.

Pria berbadan besar dan bertato abu-abu kebiruan itu menghela nafas. “Aku menemukanmu di tanah sesampainya kami di bumi untuk melakukan sedikit ekspedisi. Kami memutuskan untuk merawatmu sebentar di luar angkasa, bumi bukan teritori yang menyenangkan.”

“Sialan, itu kampung halamanku!” Quill menyahut protes. Jelas bukan pilihan kata yang menyenangkan bagi Steve.

Wanita hijau bernama Gamora langsung menyikut pemuda berambut pirang cokelat tersebut. “Diam,” desis Gamora. “Biar Drax yang jelaskan.”

“Kami akan mengembalikanmu ke bumi setelah kau bangun. Dan sepertinya kau sudah bangun,” lanjut Drax. Dia menatap Steve dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Steve jelaskan. “Kau itu pahlawan?”

“Semacam itu,” gumam Steve, meraba kembali _intercom_ rusak yang dikenakannya. Mengapa benda ini tidak berfungsi? Dia butuh menghubungi Stark, Natasha, atau siapa sajalah. “Aku masih tidak paham. Kalian siapa?”

“Kasar sekali. Aku adalah Rocket, ngomong-ngomong,” rakun yang berbicara itu menghampiri Steve. “Dan kami adalah Guardians of the Galaxy. Penjaga kedamaian di galaksi ini, kurang lebih seperti itu.”

Ini benar-benar membuat segalanya maksud akal. Galaksi. Pantas saja makhluk yang ada di sini semuanya terlihat sangat aneh, kecuali Peter Quill. “Oh, aku mengerti,” kata Steve lalu beranjak bangkit dari posisi duduknya. “Aku berada di sebuah pesawat. Pesawat yang berada di antariksa. Aku paham.”

“Kau sudah ingin kembali ke bumi?” tanya Quill sambil menepuk bahunya. “Kau yakin tidak ingin mendengarkan koleksi lagu-lagu di _walkman_ milikku atau mencoba bertarung denganku?”

Steve mengerjap. “Kau tidak akan pernah mau bertarung denganku, itu usul yang buruk.”

Alis Quill terangkat dengan gestur main-main. Benar-benar seperti Stark. “Serius?”

“Jangan main-main, Peter. Pria yang satu ini sudah disuntik oleh semacam serum yang membuatnya menjadi _Super Soldier_. Dia memiliki kemampuan luar biasa untuk bertarung tanpa senjata,” jelas Gamora sambil menatap layar laptop. Wanita itu mengingatkan Steve seperti Natasha, tapi bedanya Natasha tidak hijau. “Sedangkan kau selalu mengandalkan senjata.”

Quill mengerecutkan bibirnya. “Kau membuatku terdengar seperti pecundang.”

Iris biru Steve kini tertuju pada Quill. Pria itu memang tidak terlihat begitu berotot, tidak lebih tinggi darinya, dan tidak begitu cerdas. Entahlah, mungkin cerdas—tapi jelas kalah jika dibandingkan dengan Banner, Stark, atau malah rakun bermana Rocket yang kini tengah mengotak-ngatik laptop di hadapannya. “Kau manusia?” tanya Steve tiba-tiba.

Dan kini Quill menatap Steve seakan Steve sudah gila. Ia bisa mendengar Drax dan Rocket mendengus geli sedangkan Gamora hanya tersenyum. Jangan tanya soal makhluk kayu yang sepertinya bernama Groof.

“Aku jelas-jelas manusia! Meski setengah alien. Tapi aku dibesarkan di bumi sampai tahun 1988. Selebihnya aku melintasi separuh dari galaksi ini untuk yah... Menjaga perdamaian.”

“Dia bohong,” sela Gamora, menepuk bahu Steve dengan bersahabat. “Dia dulunya pencuri.”

Steve kembali mendaratkan pandangannya ke Quill. Pria itu menarik di matanya. Gayanya sangat mengingatkan pada Stark (apakah sedari tadi Steve terlalu banyak memikirkan Stark?) meski jauh lebih menyenangkan melihat Quill. Pakaiannya—entahlah, gaya berpakaiannya bagus di mata Steve.

Andai pria yang satu itu bisa masuk ke Avengers.

“Kau kenapa, _dude_?” Quill mengangkat suara lagi. Kedua tangannya kini tersilang di dadanya sementara ia sendiri bersandar di dinding pesawat. “Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau tur sejenak di pesawat ini sebelum aku memulangkanmu ke bumi?”

Alis Steve terangkat sejenak sebelum ia membentuk senyum tipis. “Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.”

Mungkin ini terdengar aneh—sama anehnya seperti makhluk-makhluk yang ada di sini termasuk Quill—tapi Steve berharap _intercom_ -nya tidak menyala untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Steve yakin dia akan menemukan kesenangan lainnya di sini.

* * *

Wajah seekor rakun dan seorang wanita hijau menghiasi layar proyeksi Tony. “Kalian tidak keberatan jika kami meminjam kapten kalian untuk beberapa hari ke depan?”

Bruce terlihat akan membuka suara sebelum Tony mengangkat tangannya yang tengah memegang apel yang sudah digigit. “Jelas tidak mengapa, kalian pinjam setahun pun tidak apa,” jawab Tony santai lalu kembali menggigit apelnya. Natasha langsung menatapnya tajam. “Baiklah, kembalikan dia dalam waktu dua hari ke depan.”

“Akan kami usahakan,” wanita hijau yang diketahui bernama Gamora itu buka suara. “Quill sepertinya rindu seseorang yang satu spesies dengannya. Mereka akrab satu sama lain dalam waktu singkat, sangat tidak Quill.”

“Dan Steve juga cukup menyenangkan,” jawab Rocket si Rakun. Sedari tadi Clint terus bergumam bahwa ia tidak memercayai ada seekor rakun dengan kejeniusan yang sama dengan Tony (Rocket sudah menunjukkan keahliannya dalam membuat seperangkat teknologi tinggi sekelas JARVIS di pesawat luar angkasa mereka tadi). “Drax senang _sparring_ dengannya.”

“Otot dengan otot, seperti biasa,” gumam Bruce sambil mengusap wajahnya. “Kalian yakin Steve tidak apa-apa di sana?”

“Quill jatuh cinta padanya,” Rocket memainkan sebuah piringan CD di tangan kecilnya. Gamora melayangkan tatapan membunuh ke rakun tersebut. Semua langsung berpikiran bahwa mungkin Gamora dan Natasha bisa berteman baik _(semuanya berpikiran sama, kecuali Natasha tentunya)_. “Ayolah Gamora, Steve juga terlihat jatuh pada si Idiot.”

Clint mengeluarkan suara batuk. “Kalian serius dengan teori bahwa Steve jatuh cinta?” tanya Clint dengan nada hati-hati dan kerutan di kening.

Gamora mengeluarkan suara erangan. “Percayalah padaku, kaum kalia dan kaum Xander itu sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda.”

“Jadi, apa kesimpulan yang kita dapat dari pembicaraan ini?” Natasha menatap layar dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa. “Captain America jatuh cinta pada Star-Lord?”

Rocket mengangkat bahunya santai. “Entahlah. Tapi kami janji akan memulangkan Captain America kalian,” katanya sebelum menyeringai. “Ngomong-ngomong, kalian harus melihat betapa _seksinya_ Peter Quill kami sampai-sampai Kapten kalian jatuh cinta padanya.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku cuma berharap fandom ini bakalan ramai dengan fic bahasa Indonesia. Groof needs some luuuv /inienggakbanget/. Kinda plot what is plot emang. Biarin deh. Kritik dan saran selalu kuterima dengan baik xx


End file.
